garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caped Avenger Rides Again!
The Caped Avenger Rides Again! is the one hundred and fifteenth'US/EU' episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis When a rare comic book is stolen, Garfield goes on the case to find the perpetrator. Plot Jon Arbuckle and his pets drive down to a comic book store, where Jon has been asked to sign autographs. Odie notices a bag next to Garfield, before the latter tells the dog that it contains his "Caped Avenger" suit, in case of a world crisis, or an autograph. Jon begins to brag about all the people coming to the store, only to find there is not anyone there. In the shop, Jon continually begins falling asleep, before Rupert, the owner, tells him that he cannot understand, because he advertised for weeks. He also complains that he thought more people would come to see the rarest comic book on display, "Ultra Powerful Guy #1", which is worth one million dollars. Rupert tells Jon that the guy who lent it to him insisted that a security guard stand near the display before revealing that he has run out of attraction ideas, and thinks the shop will soon close down. Garfield has the idea to dress as the "Caped Avenger" in order to bring "excitement" to Rupert's shop. Rupert tells Jon that he put his life savings into the shop, but is not making enough to pay the rent. Jon tries to cheer Rupert up before the "Caped Avenger" appears and falls, which trips someone. The two men argue whether or not Garfield is a superhero before everyone in the shop hears glass break. They find that the rare comic has been stolen, broken glass lies on the outside, and the security guard has been knocked out. Police arrive as Rupert worries about how he is going to pay for the comic before the security guard is questioned by a detective. The security guard reveals that a man dressed as a supervillain used a superpower to break the glass and steal the comic. The detective asks what the supervillain looked like before being told that the latter was wearing a mask. Garfield has the idea to find out the mystery. Garfield allows Odie to become his sidekick as Slurp, before they imagine a comic sequence. The Caped Avenger reveals that his suit was made in order to strike fear into the hearts of villains, before trying on a pizza costume, which he soon discards. The Caped Avenger and Slurp search for super villains before they are told of one robbing the bank. The "Despicable, Repulsive Supervillain" reveals that he has stolen the Caped Avenger's money before The Caped Avenger tries to frighten him by running around the world, and lifting himself. The villain throws The Caped Avenger through a brick wall, before Garfield realises that the bricks followed the impact. The dream sequence ends as Garfield tells Odie that it reminded him of a comic book which he quickly finds. The detective tells Rupert that the chances of finding the villain are slim, which begins to depress Rupert. Garfield and Odie run through to the detective before showing the latter the part of the comic. They soon realize that the security guard stole it before he begins to run away. Garfield and Odie chase him around the city before they manage to conceal him in a dumpster. Rupert is given back the comic book before Jon realizes that Rupert still is not happy. Rupert reveals that it still is not enough to gain customers before they see people wanting to meet the "Caped Avenger". Garfield appears dressed as the Caped Avenger as customers begin to crowd the place, pleasing Rupert. Characters Main Characters *Garfield/The Caped Avenger *Odie/Slurp Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Rupert *Security Guard Thief *Detective *The "Despicable, Repulsive" Supervillain (comic sequence) Minor Characters *Webster *Short Blond Man *Man (comic sequence) *Nathan (cameo) *Irma (cameo on comic book cover) *Vito (cameo on comic book cover) *King Glorm (cameo on comic book cover) *Paddy (cameo on comic book cover) *Dr. GoodyGood (cameo on comic book cover) *Chuck Yenta (cameo on comic book cover) *T3000 (character) (cameo as action figure) *Commander Harland (cameo as action figure) Trivia *This is the first episode of The Garfield Show (and the second episode overall) to feature the Caped Avenger. *An alternate style is used for the dream sequence. *Certain characters are seen on the comic books. *The T3000 and Commander Harland's Assistant are shown as action figures. *When the "Despicable, Repulsive Supervillain" clicks his crab claws, a wordless action bubble appears. Cultural References *Garfield repeats a famous "Batman" line from the thirty third Detective Comics: "Criminals are a superstitious cowardly lot, so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts..." **Garfield tells Batman to "eat his heart out" at the end of the episode. Goofs *When Garfield speaks at the end, his lips do not move. *In Rupert's store, a rare comic is shown to be locked inside a glass box. Despite that, multiple copies can be seen around the store. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes